In software applications, e.g., large enterprise software applications, a system may send a notification to users to update information and events. A notification can be, for example, an email notification, a downtime notification, and/or a special event notification. Depending on the type of the notification, the notification may be either general or specific. Notifications in software applications can generally access user interface (UI), backend control, and/or data storage.